Rain
by Levita
Summary: Rain, thunder, Rose, and Scorpius. What more could a reader want?


My first Harry Potter Fanfic. I simply love Rose and Scorpius pairings. The two really are adorable together.

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling's books or Pride and Prejudice

* * *

"You stupid insolent pig!" Rose Weasley growled.

Smirking, Scorpius Malfoy responded in a calm voice, "You should wash your mouth more often, you aggravating freckle faced pauper."

The color in Rose's cheeks rose and she tried to glare down at Scorpius. "You're lucky we're in class. Otherwise, I'll be hexing you to pieces right now."

"Ah, a family trait," Scorpius replied mockingly, "It was your uncle who used _Sectumspectra _on my father. Why shouldn't you hex me into pieces as well?"

"Yes, but it was your father who provoked Uncle Harry first," Rose finally said aloud; she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Your Uncle was spying on my father!" Scorpius' voice rose as well.

"Uncle Harry was not! Your father was crying in the bathroom, and Uncle Harry just happened to pass by," Rose finally yelled out.

"PASS BY? IF HE WAS PASSING BY, HE WOULD NOT HAVE STOPPED TO LOOK IN THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Scorpius hollered; the clapping thunder outside made his voice even more formidable.

What started as a small remark due to Scorpius' lack of tact in Herbology soon turned into a full blown fight. Both students did not want to be partnered up with each other. Sadly, as chance may have it, they were stuck together by Professor Longbottom's idea of "the Number Picking System". When the professor was in a good mood, he tended to make up random ideas that his unfortunate students had the sad fate of following through. "The Number Picking System" was a way for the professor to put students together as partners for treating the numerous plants in one of the Herbology greenrooms. The system worked like this: each student was to pick a number from a hat. The numbers were all in pairs. Therefore, the students had to find the number that corresponded to their own and the person carrying that number. Rose had the bad luck of picking the number four which corresponded with Scorpius' four.

"Enough!" Professor Longbottom finally yelled, "Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." The Professor glared at Scorpius and gave Rose a reprimanding glance. "Both of you should know better than to fight during class. Hogwarts does not value immature behavior coming from a bunch of upcoming Seventh years."

Scorpius mumbled a few incoherent curses under his breath and turned away from the Professor. Rose gave an apologetic look to the Professor and her fellow classmates and made to turn back to her work as well. However, the Professor stopped her.

"I have to talk to you about something latter after class, Rose," Neville was back to his old self.

"What about?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"Well," Neville scratched his chin, "It concerns Harry and Ron."

Rose nodded in understanding, "Sure." The girl than went back to her bench which was filled with harmful plants and an even more harmful Scorpius.

* * *

Rose gasped as she ran through the downpour of rain. Shivering, the girl glared up at the sky. Rose was not shivering because it was cold. In fact, it was quite warm. No, Rose was shivering because of… A clap of thunder tore through the sky, and Rose jumped about a foot into the air. Yes, Rose had Astraphobia.

Rose cursed Neville under her breath for making her stay after class. She would have been safe in the school right now if it weren't for the Professor. The girl was now nearly to completely drenched. However, it was not her clothes that she cared about. Rose was afraid that her books would get wet.

Rose continued to hurry back to the school. Sadly, the Herbology greenhouses were a long way from the school. Rose then caught sight of the Roman styled stone gazebo built in her second year. The girl quickly trotted over to her newfound shelter from the rain. She was ever glad that she had Herbology before lunch. This gave her time to wait out the storm without missing any classes.

A sudden clap of thunder roared, and Rose cowered under one of the many pillars. "Foolish girl," Rose said to herself, "Think of something else. Mum has always said to think of other things when there's thunder." Rose tugged at a strand of her mahogany hair which had turned dark brown due to the onslaught of rain. "Come on, think! Think!"

Rose's mind drifted back to her last class. She felt her heart drop sadly at the thought of what had happened. She didn't mean to get into a fight with Scorpius. It was just a thoughtless comment with a few degrading words here and there, but Scorpius was used to that. The two fought from day one of their life in Hogwarts. A silent tear slipped from Rose's eyes. She hopped that the fight didn't make Scorpius hate her even more.

Rose cursed herself. She didn't know why she even taunted Scorpius. Rose sighed. Maybe it was just her way to show that she liked him. Rose was commonly nice to everyone. Oddly, it was only towards Scorpius that Rose was mean to. Then again, it was Scorpius who called her a "Low life Weasley" on their first day of school.

A small sad smile appeared on Rose's lips. She had liked Scorpius ever since Ron pointed him out at King's Cross. It was an unrequited love though. And even if it wasn't, it was a forbidden love. Scorpius was a Slytherin; Rose was a Gryffindor. Rose was daughter of Ron Weasley, and Scorpius was son of Draco Malfoy. Talk about Romeo and Juliet if Scorpius did return Rose's affections.

The loud roar of thunder broke through Rose's train of thought, and the girl cowered. More tears slipped onto her creamy face. Rose bit her lip and started to count numbers. A noise then broke Rose out of her counting. Thinking that it was just a smaller clap of thunder, Rose ignored it and continued counting. Suddenly, the girl felt a presence looming over her, and she opened her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" a boy with a beautiful aristocratic face asked.

Rose could only stare. It was Scorpius Malfoy. His beautiful face was wet with rain. His robes were as wet as hers, maybe more so. His hair was matted with rain. Yet, it looked incredibly attractive. Instead of looking like a drenched cat, his hair looked like that from a celebrity shooting a shampoo commercial. Rose swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to speak.

The girl stuttered, "I-I….wet…thunder…class?" Rose mentally berated herself. "Some great student you are. You're the best of the school and you can't even form a coherent sentence," Rose mentally yelled at herself.

"What?" Scorpius' face scrunched up in confusion.

Just then another large roar of thunder tore through the sky and Rose jumped. The girl covered her head with both her arms and tucked her head between her propped up legs. Scorpius let out a small smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rose's muffled voice questioned Scorpius.

Scorpius put on a thoughtful face, despite the fact that he knew Rose couldn't see him. "I want…need to tell you something."

"Tell me something?" Rose lifted her head up a bit.

Scorpius let out a hand to help Rose up. Rose wearily took the hand and got up to her feet. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Rose asked a different question when Scorpius didn't answer her first one.

"It's part of what I'm going to tell you," Scorpius took a deep breath and looked away from Rose's inquiring face.

The boy began to pace and kept glancing at Rose to make sure she was there. Rose began to grow impatient when Scorpius finally spoke.

"In vain I have struggled. These past years have been a torment. I came here only to see you. I have fought against judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank. I will put them aside and ask you to end my agony."

"I don't understand," Rose started wide eyed at Scorpius.

"I love you."

Rose could do nothing but gape. How bluntly had he said those three words, and without embarrassment. Rose questioned if he even meant it at all.

"Why?" Rose breathed out, hardly daring to hope.

"Why?" Scorpius raised a platinum blonde eyebrow. "You are the most smart, beautiful, and enchanting witch I've ever met. And even if you were not, I would still love you."

Rose continued to gape at Scorpius, "But if I weren't those things then you wouldn't be given a reason to love me."

"Love is not about qualities. Besides, you do not know how mesmerizing you truly are to me," Scorpius stepped forward and their eyes collided.

Brown met gray and both knew the feelings each held for the other. Rose let out a satisfied and happy smile, "When you said years, how many?"

"When my father first pointed you out to me at King's Cross station," Scorpius replied as he took hold of Rose's hand.

"Do you believe in true love at first sight?" Rose questioned without thinking and then blushed profusely.

Scorpius stroked his chin with his free hand and gave a thoughtful expression. "Yes," he finally nodded.

"Then, I must tell you that I loved you when I first saw you at King's Cross as well," Rose whispered as her gaze traveled from his eyes to his perfect aristocratic lips. Her whole being yearned to feel them against hers, but Rose refrained.

"Then," Scorpius' eyes were trained on Rose's full lips as well. "I believe that we are 'True Love at First Sight'," Scorpius finished his sentence by leaning down to brush his lips against Rose's.

Both, at that instant, felt electric sparks run from their head to their toes. The kiss was light and tender, but it lasted too short.

"I didn't know you read Pride and Prejudice," Rose smirked after they broke away.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Scorpius replied. The boy began smirking as well, "And I didn't know you have Astraphobia."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Rose mimicked Scorpius.

"Then let's begin learning," Scorpius finished his sentence by leaning down for another tender kiss. Then another, and another.

* * *

Reviews are nice...

* * *


End file.
